


in your arms

by groovycoochie



Series: The Cody Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, I love him, Kissing, Light Angst, Multi, My mans, Protective CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: you have a close call and all cody needs is to hold you
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader
Series: The Cody Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128881
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #4: Kissing on sofa, foreheads pressed together, breathy, soft tender.
> 
> link to prompt: https://writings-of-a-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/post/613489175339106304/prompt-list

He has you pressed underneath him, breathless and soft. You almost died before his very eyes and if it hadn’t been for General Kenobi to save you from Ventress, Cody would have lost you along with so many of his brothers. 

It’s a death that would have killed a piece of his heart.

He didn’t get to check up on you when the battle was over and he didn’t get a chance to see you on the way back to Coruscant. He was too busy with his duties and you were busy getting checked up in the medbay along with getting swamped with your responsibilities as a padawan. When he finally got the chance, Cody snuck away to meet you in your quarters. As soon as you opened your doors, Cody swept you up in a hug and laid you out underneath him on the couch. He just needed to hold you, to feel you. 

Cody presses his forehead to yours, panting and desperate, kissing you with everything he has. You give small gasps and moans, overwhelmed by his passion and love for you. Cody feels you tremble as he barely gives you a moment to breathe. 

A memory flashes and he sees Ventress slashing her saber across your torso. You cry out in agony as Cody’s heart stops while you fall to the ground. Ventress raises her saber to impale your chest and Cody can’t do anything. He’s too far and he dropped his blaster when a droid ran into him. And just when Cody thinks he’ll never see you smile again, hear you laugh–-General Kenobi comes out of nowhere, chasing Ventress away.

Cody holds in a whimper as he presses his lips harder against yours and runs a gentle hand through your hair. You’re here, you’re alive, you’re with him. You sigh against him, pulling him closer and Cody’s heart melts. He’ll do whatever he can to protect you when you’re unable to. 

Cody pulls away to look at you. You’re flushed and your lips are swollen and he’s never seen anything more beautiful: you alive and breathing. Cody presses his forehead against yours once more, slipping a hand under your robes to feel where you’d been hurt. You still have ointment and bacta patches spread across your abdomen, but you’re alive and well and that’s all that matters right now.

“Hey,” You whisper, interrupting his thoughts, looking at him so softly. “I’m here with you.” Your hand comes to meet the one hovering over your injury and you drag it up to sit against your chest. Your heartbeat is strong and steady. “I’m not dead yet.”

Cody shutters out a breath, feeling your heart pound reassuringly beneath his palm. Still alive, still alive. He wraps his other hand under your head and captures your lips again, holding you tight. You’re not dead yet. You’re still alive, hurt, but still alive. Cody presses himself closer to you.

For now, that’s enough. 


End file.
